Ethen and Myra
by Runie Sama
Summary: Just a one shot for all three of my Ocs, Mathew, Myra and Ethen. Just a side story from Kuroi Hikari which I own. So if you want to use my Ocs ask for permission. I hope to get out of my writer's block soon...


**A/N: I trying to get out of my writers block so I thought why not put the taco truck incident with my Ocs? If your no familiar with my Ocs try reading one of my other stories about this group, Kuroi Hikari. All these OCs are mine! In this story that is... Mathew (_Mathie)_ Hatter/ Top Hat Freak etc.**

**Myra Hatter**

**Ethen Metalo (_Brat, Creep)_ (Adrian Gorgon)**

* * *

God I don't know why, but that stupid branch of the Death Weapon Meister Academy had found me guilty of blowing up a taco truck. Now, now I was just testing about a few experimental explosions and since I'm lactose intolerant I hate the cheese they put on that crap. So I know Mathew would get mad at me, but Top Hat Freak is always whining that I'll do something to Myra if I don't be careful. Blah, blah, blah why would I hurt my sister? So I got up in the middle of the night out of the Hatter's workshop and made it to the taco truck. I planted four explosives around the tires and three under. Now if Myra would ever find out about this I would be dead. Ahahaha... Yeesh. Never get her mad or its the end of you! I cut the wires and bam! The explosion sends me flying to the wall. My face, my face its burning as if it were melting right. My head felt heavy like lead. I look over to the truck and it is engulfed in beautiful red flames. I let out a high laugh. Mission accomplished and everything turns black.

* * *

A woman dressed in black, he dress has legs darting out of it and her hair neatly done. He eyes have webs like mine.

"It almost time Adrian." He voice strong and mature. He face remains calm and composed much like mine.

"Whose Adrian? If you're talking to me the proper way to address me is by my actual name, Ethen Metalo." Now Mathew had always scolded me on using my manners especially around woman, but something about this woman seemed to get my attention.

"You don't remember don't you? The time will be soon and finally you will remember who you are and take my place." One of her eyes began to glow red. What exactly is going on?

"Who are you?"

She turned over and said. "Arachne, but that is all you need to know for now."

* * *

Now I know Ethen does some pretty dumb things, but this is just... I told him so many times he can mess around with his explosives if he doesn't injure himself or others. Unlike my brother Mathie who says don't do it at all, but I understand this is apart of his madness so it can't be help. I'm sitting here holding his hand waiting, just waiting for him to wake up. Part of his face was bandaged, the surgeons said he was about to lose his eye, but somehow it didn't blow off. His chest rose gently, unlike yesterday when he was wheezing uncontrollably and they had to connect him to those machines. They said he was going to wake up soon, but I'm afraid what their going to do with him afterwards. We some members of the academy coming down to the shop telling us that he would be charged with attempted terrorism. This idiot will never learn. To think this guys was little, thin red-head boy who came into the shop and tried to steal money for food.

"Oh Lord Death, you're full of it aren't you Ethe?" She gently stroked the mess of dark red hair. She knew it was time to leave her brother heal as the nurses came by with a cart full of medication.

I saw my older brother Mathew, who was in his late twenties talk to a golden-haired middle-aged woman.

"Are you sure, Marie that this is the best thing for him? I don't want to leave that cheeky brat with my darling sister all alone!" Mathew's golden eyes widened.

"Lord Death sent me here to tell you that this is the only way he can get away with it freely. I know that you know that the boy has problems with madness." The woman turned her head over to me and looked at with her eye, yeah I know she only had one eye.

"Oooh! You didn't tell me that you had a younger sister, Mathew."

Mathew pauses for a minute and shift around in a weird way. "Bawh! Myra... ugh... when did you get here?" He turned red I knew he was hiding something.

"Since I was born. Now who are you?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. The woman smiled and said. "I think its better for your brother to explain." The woman who I think Mathew called Marie left down the hall.

"Mathew what was that all about?"

He looked at me and sighed his eyes welling up with sadness. He leaned against the wall his sliver hair sticking to it. He crouched down and whimpered. "I've tried so hard not to get you two involved in that place.." A sniffle came out. He's crying, Mathew never cries I haven't seen him cry since our parents were born... I go over and embrace him.

"What's wrong brother?" He still kept to himself. Nothing's worse than seeing a twenty-eight year old man crying in the middle of a hospital.

"They want you and Ethen to go to the academy join some group or something. If you don't they'll send Ethen to a witch trail and probably get killed. I don't know how they found out he could use magic..." Mathew buried his hand in his hair. I knew why he didn't want us going to the academy... After my father who was a kishin egg killed of most of my family the academy took us in for a while. Mathew was at the last battle with the kishin on the moon and ended up losing his partner and arm. I remember that dead stare he used to give. He wouldn't eat for days saying that he would see the red eyes of the Mad Hatter (my father). He didn't want us to experience something like this not me, not Ethen.

"Mathew." I held his hand in my palms. "Everything will be alright. Besides I've taken care of that idiot all the time so it won't do much of a difference to him. Besides when I was little a weapon was there to protect their meister right?" I smiled hoping that it would reassure him. I felt a sudden warmth, he's hugging me.

"You remind me of mom. You know that right? Okay just promise me that'll you'll take care of him and you take care of yourself okay?" He gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Mathew did dad you used smile like you?"

He paused for a moment and grinned. "All the time. People used to think I was his brother. Now come on let's go home."

* * *

I open my eyes, wait no eye?! Were am I? I look over and see Top Hat Freak and Myra. There both asleep right next to me there's a note-book and a pencil I lean over and try to get it, but I'm a bit restrained due to the tubes in my arms. After much struggling I finally get it and write what I saw in those dreams.

_A sea of black eats_

_at the fading light._

_Confused in a sudden haste._

_There's no were to run away_

_If it's only glued to your head._

_What_

_Who_

_Am I?_

I can't come up with anything else, but who was that woman? Mathew and Myra are still asleep I decide to leave them alone. I wish I could get up now my throat is so dry now. Now I don't like to talk much at all, but man it feels like the desert was dumped down my throat! I hate hospitals so much, when I was young Top Hat Freak used to take me to the all the time. Now I know how to take the IVs and stuff off, but I have I feeling after the taco truck I won't be left alone...

* * *

I've been told by Mrya who woke up and hour later who found me sitting right next to her. She slapped me in the face and told me how stupid I was. That old Myra.. But what's been bothering me is why can't I grab thing right or judge distances? I asked Top Hat Freak what was up and he said I had temporary blindness in my left eye. Oh great I'm more crippled that before.

After the doctors checked me out and said that I was fine. Myra came over and said."Ethen you realize were we have to go later, right?"

I looked at her and mumbled." No, where?"

She explained everything to what they explained to Mathew. Next week we would be students of the DWMA.

* * *

"Are you sure it this way?!" Myra was wearing he new outfit that Mathew made. She kind of looked like a sky waitress minus the metal toed knee length boots. I looked at the map and to be honest I couldn't tell a difference.

"Um yeah were lost.."

* * *

A/N: I seriously hope that I get out of my writer's block. Anyways hope ya enjoyed my one shot!

Runie Sama (Marshall Lee fan XD)


End file.
